narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oume Hikaku
Oume Hikaku (皮革青梅, Hikaku Oume) is a jōnin of Kirigakure and serves as the leader of Team Oume. Background At some point in the past, she was given a Glasgow smile by an enemy combatant. Sometime later, she would would kill the same combatant with his own sword, which she then claimed as her own. In recent years, she began to act as a tutor for recent academy graduates, eventually developing a rivalry with Sanyu Kazan. Her swordsmanship skills eventually caught the attention of the Chōjūrō, who offered her the chance to inherit one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman's blades. Accepting the offer, Oume eventually decided on the Shibuki blade, feeling that it suited her the most. Despite accepting the Mizukage's offer, she has rarely taken out the Blastsword out of storage for practice, citing her busy schedule as an excuse. Personality Oume has a very mischievous and playful demeanor. She tends to do random acts, such as shaving part of her head or spiking somebody's drink with a packet of salt just to see what kind of reaction she could get out of people. This causes many people to see her as immature, a feeling that she cultivates so that people will underestimate her. She has also been shown to like gambling, and is often seen playing various card games with others. Despite her mischievous behavior, Oume is considered very reliable and trustworthy, having been trusted with inheriting the Shibuki blade by the Sixth Mizukage and the details of Sanyu's eventual condition. She has also openly admitted that she is not a "blabbermouth" and once told a secret, will not inform anybody else that she even knows said secret. Appearance Oume possess messy, neck-length red hair that is buzzed on the left side of her head. She also possess red eyes and an incomplete Glasgow smile with a stitching-like pattern along with pointed teeth. Her standard outfit consists of a dark colored shirt with white frills and an old version of Kiri's flak jacket unzipped. Abilities Oume is considered to be a highly talented shinobi in the field of kenjutsu. Even when she was younger, she was capable of defeating three opponents simultaneously using only a sword. She was also occasionally tasked with providing kenjutsu tutoring for Nashi Yuki by Sanyu, implying she is a skilled teacher. Being one of the few people who have been trusted with the secrets of Sanyu's Norowa Mōmokugan, she is considered by the Mizukage and Sanyu himself to be capable of defeating and killing him when he eventually turns into an Onryō. Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Oume is highly skilled in kenjutsu, being capable of fighting evenly and eventually overpowering Sanyu, a master swordsman, in a sparring match using a sword that she was not familiar with. She was skilled enough to catch shuriken thrown at her with the blade of her sword and fling it back at the attacker while simultaneously imbuing the shuriken with Fire Release chakra. Using the blastsword Shibuki, Oume is capable of combining her swordsmanship with explosions. By incorporating explosive tags onto Shibuki's platform-like edge, she is capable of detonating the tags while swinging the sword. Despite only recently practicing with Shibuki, she has managed to learn to minimize the risk of being caught in her own explosions. New Era Trivia * The name "Oume" means "blue plum" (青梅), while her family name "Hikaku" means "leather" (皮革). References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. * According to character trivia from Boruto: ** Oume's hobbies are playing pranks and bathing in hot springs. ** Her favorite food is chili peppers. ** Her least favorite food is green apples (red apples are fine). ** Her attributes are: 140 in strength, 125 in negotiation and chakra, 115 in intelligence, 150 in perception, and 160 in dexterity. ** She has five stars in kenjutsu, and four stars in evasion and surprise attacks. Category:DRAFT